In My Hands
by xGeetika
Summary: Bella always hated that she was too frail to help in any fight-until one day she discovers she's a t*witch with magical powers and a twin witch sister! And this time, the fight is in her hands... After Eclipse.
1. Preface

Preface.

I watched in horror as the black, killer smoke swirled across the room toward Edward.

He crouched straight away, all set to defend himself. But he didn't know that in my new but…_real_ home, in Coventry, it did not matter that he was an inhumanly brawny Vampire. I yelled at him to run away, and he looked at me with an alarmed expression as he grasped that he was defenseless against my mortal enemy, The Darkness.

He quickly tried to break into his faster-than-racecar run, but the darkness was much faster. It glided closer at an almost blinding speed and gobbled him up.

"NO!" I hollered in disbelief, the scene kept playing in my head repeatedly; of the deadly darkness flying right at my love and capturing him.

I turned to my fraternal twin-witch sister, Martine, who was right next to me, looking at me, her tender brown eyes yelling with panic.

"Quickly!" I yelped at her, tears streaming down my pale, sweaty face. "We have to do a spell!" I hollered, terrified of just the thought of losing the love of my existence.

Martine nodded in a rushed manner, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, her face screwed with panic and urgency. She closed her eyes in a solemn, yet again, rushed manner, trying to concentrate on finding a spell that was powerful enough to defeat our enemy, to defeat the chance of an utterly pitiful and agonizing doom being shed on earth and Coventry. The two dimensions I loved dearly. One for being my home place, and one for adopting me when I was young…

I gasped in desperation as the darkness swirled over to us and tried to attack, but was un-successful.

Of course it couldn't defeat us, as long as our hands were locked together. Our power was the only one capable of killing the darkness…but could we, Martine and I, two clumsy, eighteen year old girls kill something like that….?


	2. Chapter One: A Dream

Before I begin, I want to say a HUGE thanks to my first ever reviewer, twilightfanatic247 for her positive message. You made my day! I was on my sister's laptop when I saw your review and I began jumping around, truly ecstatic that someone liked my story, and my older brother and sister both started staring at me. lol! 

Chapter One: A Dream.

"Bella?" Edward's rich voice simmered into the peaceful silence, but it didn't ruin it, it only made things more surreal.

I stretched contentedly, and opened my eyes blissfully, more than delighted to know I'd see my boyfriend's Godlike face.

But as I turned in my cot, it occurred to me that he was not his usual self. There was an anxious edge to his voice and a concerned look across his unbelievably handsome features.

"Yeah, Edward?" I replied casually, but I knew the look in my brown eyes must have given away that I was slightly curious.

He studied my expression briefly, the worry on his face deepening, and ironically mine as well.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you're awake, love." He wiped the worry of his face instantaneously, obviously realizing I knew something was up and secretly hoping I wouldn't ask what.

Did he seriously think I'd let it slide? Me, stubborn Bella?

"Edward, I-" I was just about to confront him, when he merely cut me off.

"Bella, Charlie's about to wakeup. I've got to go, I'll be back later."

"But-" I had just begun my protest, but it was no use whatsoever; he was already gone.

With that, I scooped up my purple comforter and pushed it off my bed.

I sighed to myself, frustrated as I walked out of my bed room and to the bathroom.

As I hopped into the shower and hit the tap, it came to my attention that the only thing I'd been thinking about for the past five minutes was Edward's peculiar behaviour this morning.

I frowned as the steaming water hit my body. _Was something bad coming? Or had I done something? _

I groaned to myself, as I realized I was dwelling about his attitude again.

It was then ten minutes into the shower as I was shampooing my lanky brown locks, that the possible answer hit me like a ton of bricks. Not to why Edward was acting this way, but to why _I _kept wondering about it.

It was because he'd only acted like this last September…before he…**le**f**t me.**

I quickly sprinted out of the shower, not bothering about the soap suds in my hair. I jumped into my room, alarmed and shut the door with a loud slam.

I needed to talk to Edward and _fast_.

XXX

I was now in my Chevy Truck, driving to the Cullen's house at full speed.

This wasn't the way I normally drove, I realized. Edward was always the one who seemed to be under the sad impression he was on a race track instead of on an every-day highway.

In record time, I had reached the luxurious white mansion. I ran out of my hastily to the front porch and punched the door bell.

Esme opened the door after a couple of seconds, and was surprised to see me.

I couldn't blame her, It wasn't everyday that I was here in the early dawn, looking like I'd just come out the shower.

"Hi Bella!" She said, her motherly and sugar-sweet voice welcoming. She smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Esme, is Edward here?" I asked and noticed my voice sounded desperate and tired, like I'd just run all the way here instead of driven.

She looked slightly concerned, but she didn't ask why I was acting so troubled.

"Yes, he's in his room. Please come on in."

She opened the door further for me and I thanked her politely before marching up the stairs urgently.

I didn't care that I hadn't knocked, I just slammed the door of Edward's room open to find Edward lying on the bed he'd bought for me the last time I was stuck here while he was hunting.

When I saw the look on his face when his eyes discovered me, well…saying he was stunned was a tad bit of an understatement.

He stared at me for a few moments, before he broke the silence with an anxious tone.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He didn't sound like he was annoyed, but he didn't sound exactly contented either.

"Edward, what's up?" I demanded, still standing in the doorway, with my hands on my hips.

He looked down at the ivory comforter on the bed for a moment, but then in a matter of seconds he was right next to me, his cool arms wrapping across my waist.

"Nothing…it's nothing, Bella, sweetheart." He said apprehensively.

I pushed his arms away, pursued to figure out what was on his mind. "No. Tell me."

He looked around, his currently onyx eyes searching around the room, clearly stalling.

I grew more nervous by each passing second. "What is it, Edward? Was it something I did?"

And then suddenly it hit me. _Something I did_. I saw the truth in a reflection to my very own words.

I did something…usually when I did something to annoy Edward these days it was because I did it unknowingly in my sleep…I said secrets, talked in my dreams…Of course!

"OH! Edward! What did I say in my sleep now?!"

Edward winced briefly when he thought I wasn't looking, but surely, I was.

I took this as confirmation.

Oh come on, Bella, think, THINK. What did you dream about yesterday?!

And then, I froze as it came back to me, playing in my head…

FLASHBACK.

_I walked into my house with a bag of groceries. I'd just gone shopping for some ingredients I needed in Charlie's dinner. _

"_Hey Char-" I had begun to greet my father, when I looked up and had the shock of my life. _

_My mother and her husband were sitting at our unsightly dining table with my father. _

"_Renee, Phil?" I asked, oblivious. _

"_Hi Honey." Renee smiled at me happily, as if everything was hunky dory and she'd just travelled across the country for dinner. _

_Hopefully, that was the truth…_

_But when I saw the nervous glint in Charlie's eyes, I realized I was dead wrong and my heart sank. _

"_What's going on?" I asked slowly, afraid. _

"_Bells, I think you should sit down." Charlie suggested, struggling to keep his voice even. _

"_Okay…" I uneasily took a seat on one of the wooden chairs next to Phil, my stepfather._

_He gave me his signature smile. _

"_Ok, sweetie. We have some news, and to be frank, I think I should just get straight to it." Renee said._

"_Yeah?" I asked nervously, a thousand ping pong balls bouncing in my stomach. _

"_You're adopted." _

_The two words hit home. But I thought I'd hold it in, seeing I'm a mature person, so my reaction in the dream shocked me. _

"_NO!" I cried, and then abruptly the scene changed._

_I was running around in a long white gown, but there was nowhere to run to. _

_It was pitch-black, but I could heart noises, of a blood-curdling laugh that only something insanely evil could represent._

_I ran forward, petrified of being caught by whatever it was._

_Suddenly two fists caught mine._

_I yelped, but turned to see the innocent face of a seemingly sweet teenage girl._

_She had lovely coffee coloured, wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes that were identical to mine._

_She looked related to me…and instantaneously, the panic vanished._

END OF FLASHBACK.

When the playback of the dream finished, I continued to hover there lifelessly, until Edward pulled me into a hug.

"It's nothing, Bells. You didn't do anything." He assured me quietly, but I could see through his convincing face.

"Edward…it was just a dream."

I hadn't done anything to disappoint him; but I'd obviously made him worry, and he didn't want me to see that. That was what he had been hiding.

I was relieved to understand he wasn't leaving, in fact, I was overjoyed-but then I began to also idly wonder the reason behind my peculiar dream…it meant something. Something HUGE.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

(Please review. It means a lot!)


	3. Chapter Two: A Vastly Familliar Acessory

Chapter Two: A Shocking Acessory.

I sighed contentedly as Edward cradled me to his icy chest.

We had hung out in his posh bedroom ever since the morning I had come and confronted him.

Things were absolutely swell now. I'd consoled Edward that everything was bliss, and his worry was unnecessary, and after a little while, his attitude had improved, and he was back to himself. Either that or he was an exceptionally talented actor.

I, on the other hand, _was _worried. What was this dream about? The question never left my mind, ringing like the shrill and un-ignorable ring of a phone that always went off every time the thought began to fade.

I knew the last thing I wanted to see again the strained expression I'd seen on Edward's face this morning. There were no possible words in any language whatsoever that could even begin to describe it, so I used every single drip of my energy hiding my worries, and thanking God he couldn't read my thoughts.

Besides the current, ringing of the dream and my act of that I wasn't nervous, everything was smashing.

Life couldn't be any better, the perfect way to describe it.

Once Edward had finally decided there was no need to worry, he'd taken me into his arms and he'd played some Debussy songs on his expensive looking stereo.

After we'd listened to an entire two CD's, he began to hum my lullaby.

Things were so wonderful, I forgot about the dream once again, and so then it began to ring insanely, demanding not to be ignored. I dismissed it anyway-I was too content right now to answer it.

It was only until Edward nudged me and told me to answer the phone that I got puzzled.

I discovered that it hadn't been the ring of the dream, but of my actual phone, the one I'd got for Graduation from Charlie soon after Victoria's death.

I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a cherry red Nokia flip phone. I turned it over to see my home number calling. Charlie. He must have been back from fishing, I'd texted him I'd gone to Edward's before I left, so I wondered why he'd ring me up.

With a shrug, I pressed the phone to my ear as Edward loosened his grip on me so I could be more comfortable.

"Hey Dad." I spoke into the phone.

"Bells, when are you getting back from Edward's?" His voice was impatient-I sighed. He still wasn't over his unreasonable prejudice for my boyfriend, even though he knew we were getting married...actually, maybe this was why.

"Dad, I'll be home soon, it's only been a few hours."

"Bella, need I remind you about my dinner get-together?"

My eyes widened-Dad had told me yesterday that two of his friends' families were coming over for the big game and dinner and one of those families was, of course, inevitably, The Blacks'. I hadn't talked to Jacob since he'd run away after I decided I'd stay with Edward. Last I heard was from Seth Clearwater was that he was back home, but I hadn't had the guts to drop by and check.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. But I'm on way, okay?"

Charlie muttered something unintelligible and then hung up, obviously not appeased.

Edward stroked my hair lovingly. "Got to go?" He asked calmly.

I nodded and he smiled. "I'll be at your house when Charlie's dozed off, love."

He kissed my forehead tenderly and with that I walked downstairs, saying a quick hello to Rosalie and Emmett who had been watching some TV show called iCarly. (;D) and then left to the basement where I crawled into my rusty truck and drove home peacefully.

XXX

The first thing I did when I walked into the kitchen was panic-I had just talked to Charlie, and he'd told me that the Hughes, (some family I hadn't met before) and _gulp _the Blacks' were coming.

Fabulous. Now I had something else to worry about. Meeting my best friend who I had left broken hearted after months.

As I poured the pasta into the bubbling pot at the stove, my head was swimming with questions about Jake-_How would he react? Would he be angry? Would he be lifeless?_

I continued to ponder until I had the meals for tonight cooked, as I'd promised Charlie-he'd gotten livid when he found out I still hadn't sold my bike and we'd come to the decision I would cook for his party instead of being grounded-and then I went upstairs to change into some nicer clothes, nervously chewing my bottom lip off the whole time.

XXX

The ring of the doorbell almost gave me a heart attack. It was the one sound I wished I'd never have to hear again, but it had been in vain, as I heard the door open.

I looked down nervously at my water glass, petrified.

My mind that had been merely swimming before, was now in a positive flooding of questions about my Jacob, my stomach felt like it had 100 gymnasts practicing back flips inside of it, and I could swear I was about to lose my legs and fall to the ground. My heart was pounding painfully; let's just say I was in a bad position, at the least.

I wondered how I was going to leave this kitchen when I finished my drink, and face Jacob Black.

I quickly dismissed the thought, I didn't need to faint, it'd make this much more horrid.

But, thankfully, I also didn't need to do that, because in a matter of minutes, I heard a throaty, familiar voice say, "Bella!"

I almost died at the sound of his voice, but I realized after a second he sounded friendly, and not like he was trying to. He sounded like _my_ Jacob, my Jake, my best friend, effortlessly saying hello nicely.

I whirled around quickly and had one of the best surprises of my eighteen-year life.

Jacob stood in front of me, his eyes bright and shiny like the sun, his glossy black hair once again cropped short, his russet face smiling warmly at me, his sun smile, my favourite smile…it brightened my day.

My worries seemed imprudent now.

I ran over to him, without thinking about it, and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him.

Jacob laughed and hugged me back.

"Jeez, Bells!" He said when I finally let him go.

Though I was simply ecstatic that he seemed cheerful, I couldn't help but wonder why he was.

It's not like I don't want him to be, it's just I considered that when I met him, he'd be upset and angry as to the fact I had decided to stick with Edward, that I'd decided to marry him as well, and that…well, I was going to become a vampire, (his mortal enemy) but that was only after the wedding, which was two months from now…

But I didn't even need to ask -not like I was brave enough, but anyways- because suddenly a very beautiful girl appeared at his side. He slipped his arm around her waist and she smiled shyly at me.

"Bella, this is Vanessa." He paused to smile at the utterly striking Vanessa like she was a princess. "You see, Bells, after I left, I began running across Canada, it was then that I saw her. She had been camping with a friend..."

He trailed off, lost in her hazel eyes and was about to continue, but I finished the sentence. It was clear, and I couldn't be any more happier. He was looking at her, like he was, well…looking at the sun for the first time…

"And you imprinted on her." I concluded.

Jake blushed, but nodded.

"Jake! That's great!" I smiled.

This was awesome! Vanessa looked like the girl of his dreams, and I already liked her. She had dirty blonde hair and pretty eyes, a slim, button nose and full lips. She was very attractive, she reminded me of Rose in some ways. She, though, unlike Rosalie, seemed very shy, which I liked, so I guess it was all happy families from now on.

XXX

THAT NIGHT. (Edward's Point of View)

I climbed into the window of Bella's bedroom easily and looked over to her bed, to be startled.

I expected to see Bella sleeping like the adorable angel she was, maybe even murmuring in her sleep, only to see she was still awake.

"Bella…" I began, letting disapproval colour my tone. It was really late, I didn't want her losing sleep.

She jumped before she looked up at me, stunned. It was almost like she'd forgotten I'd be coming tonight, like I have every day since high school. This worried me.

"Bella, love…is everything ok?" I asked, nervous.

She smiled, but I wondered if it was forced…it seemed to be, a little… "Of course it is, I was just lost writing…"

I smiled curiously and lay down with her. "What about?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around her warm waist.

"Oh, just stuff…" I could tell she was struggling to keep her voice in check.

I wondered why….

_Oh, stupid Edward…she probably just doesn't want anybody to see what she's written… _I thought to myself.

Though I respected her privacy, I couldn't help but peer at the black book in her hands, just as she was closing it and setting it on her bedside table. I didn't get to read anything, and I felt ashamed to have tried. I swore never to try reading it again, she deserved her privacy.

XXX

I smiled to myself and kissed Bella's hair. It was now 4:24 AM, and my little angel had finally dozed off. Suddenly, I heard Charlie's thoughts, which abruptly frightened me. He had just been sleeping a second ago…

_Ugh, I better go check on Bella…_

I heard his gruff but sensitive voice say.

I decided it was time to go…I'd be back later.

XXX

(Bella's Point Of View)

When I woke up that morning, I was confused to see Edward wasn't there. At first I was upset, but then I noticed a smooth white piece of paper with my name on it on the pillow next to mine.

_Dear Bella, _

_I had to leave because in the night, you're dad woke up to check on you,_

_I'm not sure why, though._

_But anyway, I thought it'd be best if I didn't come for the rest of the night, just in case, though I wished I didn't have to._

_I'll come pick you up at two, we can go do something. _

_Until then, my heart is with you._

_Edward._

I smiled at his sophisticated and familiar handwriting. He was adorable.

And to be honest, I was glad. I had another strange dream this one about a necklace that was simple and silver, but with a locket that looked like a crescent moon, and was carved out of purple stone, with a silver border around it. It was beautiful, and in my dream it had a meaning. I saw myself wearing it.

I was getting a lot more worried now, in fact my worries had now grown to fears. I was _scared_. Not just because of the dreams, but because yesterday, I couldn't sleep. I felt the urge to write-and that too, about a beautiful queen who happened to be a witch, Miranda, and her two beautiful princess-witch daughters. They lived in a place called Coventry and the world was their little game. I had been so engrossed in writing; I had actually _forgotten_ Edward would be coming soon, which was stupid, because he always did.

I had decided to hide all of this from him; he didn't need to know. It would only worry him.

With a resigned sigh, I hopped out of bed, when a sparkly silver box lying on my bedside caught my eye.

I wondered where it had come from, I knew I hadn't left that there, I was pretty sure I didn't own it too, because there was no way I could have owned something so royal-looking.

Perhaps a gift from Edward, but I was skeptical; he would have told me if he got me something.

Curiously, I opened the box and almost dropped it when I saw its contents.

Inside the box, was a vastly familiar crescent moon necklace…


	4. Chapter Three: The Topaz Sun

Chapter Three: The Topaz Sun.

For several minutes that seemed like hours, I stared at the gorgeous, mysterious amulet I had found next to my bed that I had been dreaming about.

_My dreams are turning into reality._

Those six, wise but terrifying words stuck in the centre of my head.

My first natural emotion was fear, but it was quickly evacuated out of my body and replaced with…

Confidentiality.

This seems strange, because most people would still be flabbergasted and would've gone and told someone.

But for some reason, I felt like I must hide this, like I hid Edward's secret…

And by my own natural instinct, I decided I needed to wear the amulet. Why?

Because I suddenly remembered a part of my dream last night…

FLASHBACK.

_I'm a figure that's walking in an old but vastly luxurious castle. _

_I don't think I'm Bella Swan in this dream, I think I'm playing Apolla, one of the princesses I had been writing about before bed. _

_I can't check to see, if I'm Apolla, if I have her beautiful brown eyes and milky brown waves which sound like they'd put mine to dishonour, because I'm playing her, I can only see how she looks like if there is a mirror._

_I'm now making Apolla walk towards a door with such grace; it would honestly put Alice to shame. _

_I look down to see that Apolla is dressed in a glamorous navy blue gown._

_I touch her hair to feel a spiky crown on top of her locks that I caught sight of while I was looking for her crown. They were truly soft and sweet._

_And then, I peered down at her neck to see a purple crescent moon necklace around it… _

"_Apolla!" I heard a posh British voice and I turned elegantly, playing the part of the fictional character._

_I turned to find a good looking, red headed boy in a velvet green cloak walking towards me._

"_Yes, Dean?" I reply, but I hadn't intended on saying the words. It's like I'm only here to make princess Apolla walk. _

_Dean smiled at me, but it was a grin of respect, he obviously was a servant. _

"_Now, what have I told you about addressing me as Apolla?" Apolla demanded, and I shaked a finger of hers at Dean for effect._

_Dean flushed with embarrassment and bowed. "I'm sorry, __**Bella."**_

_Shock radiated through my body as I began watching the scene from a bird's eye angle._

_I finally saw Apolla clearly for the first time. _

_And Apolla was…ME. _

END OF FLASHBACK.

I know most people, especially after this dream, would be very scared, but I wasn't at all.

I was just…dazed.

I instantaneously felt stupid and rueful for forgetting this part of the dream. It had been the only remotely shocking part, the rest of my dream was just about me looking at the moon necklace, and there had been no real emotion. I was just staring.

In that scene of my dream, though mostly my only feeling had been shock as to I had been Apolla; I remember the necklace identifying me. I was _supposed_ to wear it.

This was important, but right now I had an even bigger issue on my mind, due to my dream.

_Was I princess?_

I knew I'd never get the answer to that from common knowledge, so I dug it to the back of my head and let myself just forget it for now, I was in no need for the strain.

Now back to the necklace…

With a determined deep breath, I slowly moved my stick white fingers toward the necklace and slipped it out of the posh, ashen box. The chain was soft in my hands, obviously very expensive silver.

At a snail's pace, I moved my fingers toward the crescent moon charm, and traced it. It was smooth and cold, like Edward's skin.

Touching the beautiful locket sent shivers down my spine, as if snakes were slithering on my back, except it felt good in a peculiar way. Like the snakes were tame…?

I finally unlocked the clasp of the locket, after moments of ogling, and put the necklace around my neck. I then made my way to the closet for clothes to wear for today.

On the way, I caught a glimpse of myself through my dressing table mirror.

I gasped and looked back at my reflection.

I wasn't myself.

It's complicated to explain, I still looked like myself, with my limp, brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes and pale complexion, nothing in sight had changed…

But when I looked in the mirror, I felt like…I wasn't Bella Swan, small town girl of Forks.

I felt like Apolla, princess of Coventry again…

I shook my head in disbelief and walked to my closet.

This necklace had a big meaning behind it, but I couldn't understand just what.

In this puzzle, I was missing a piece, and I would track it down till I discovered it.

XXX

"Bella, Edward's here." I heard Charlie's gruff voice call.

It was two o'clock now, and like Edward had promised, he was here.

I remembered I had to act like all was hunky dory, so I reminded myself that I couldn't think about Coventry.

I bounded out of my room, down the stairs to find my gorgeous fiancée standing in the hallway, looking up at me, with his dazzling crooked smile lighting up his ivory coloured face.

I knew it seemed totally imprudent with everything that was happening to me, but suddenly I didn't need to worry about keeping my secretive thoughts private, because all I could think about was how beautiful Edward looked in dark jeans and a white polo shirt.

I smiled back at him lovingly and pecked his ice-cold lips.

He looked down at my necklace curiously. "New Jewellery?"

"Mm." I replied vaguely, hoping I hadn't given anything away.

Charlie saved me, by walking into the hallway.

"So, where are we going?" I chirped enthusiastically, interlocking our fingers.

After a quick good bye to Charlie, he finally answered my question as he opened the wooden front door for me.

"I thought we could go to Port Angeles and see a movie, if you'd like, or-"

I cut him off. "Sounds good." I smiled.

He put his arm around me protectively and nodded as he leaded me to his shiny Volvo.

XXX

"I'll go get tickets, love, you stay right here." Edward ordered, his voice full of over-the-top authority.

I gave my brown eyes a roll but nodded. "Yes, God forbid I talk to some boy."

Edward only laughed, amused, but I'm sure it had come up in his head.

I looked down at the ugly brown carpet of the cinema, my eyes tracing the stitches on it.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't make out who it was.

I looked up to see the answer. Mike Newton was running towards me with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey Mike." I answered casually.

It had been ages since I'd seen the bubbly, blonde boy-next-door because high school was over, but it was a pleasure to see him, I guess.

After he finally regained his breath, since he had run over to see me, he looked puzzled.

"Uh, is everything ok?" I asked, suddenly self conscious at his behaviour.

"Nothing, it's just I thought you dyed your hair more brown."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, yesterday, I was walking around La Push and I saw someone running around, it looked like you, in fact practically identical to you…except her hair was darker, like…coffee coloured."

_Coffee Coloured?! _

_Didn't I have a dream two nights ago about a girl that sounded similar to Mike's description? _

_Yes, I did! She had been saving me from something evil in my dream!_

While I was immersed in these strange thoughts, Mike's eyes travelled down to my neck.

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Mike?" My voice broke, due to my strange encounter with him.

I was also extremely nervous when I looked at his stunned expression. What had he seen now?

"Bella, she was wearing a similar necklace too."

I almost fainted. "She was wearing this necklace?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

He nodded slowly, his eyes moving back up to my shocked face. He looked a little more stunned when he took in my horrifying shocked expression.

Normal people would have shrugged it off if someone said they saw someone who looked like them, but in my position, there was no possible way for me to shrug it off, unfortunately Mike did not know why, and now he knew something was up.

Let's hope he doesn't gossip like Jessica did in high school.

Mike cleared his throat and then elaborated more on this mysterious girl's necklace. "It had the same silver chain, but instead of a moon, she had a sun made out of what looks like topaz."

A Topaz Sun.

The opposite of a crescent moon. The EXACT opposite.

They were supposedly matching necklaces.

"Oh." I squeaked.

I coughed, trying to make my voice more normal sounding, and then spoke again. "I'm sure it's nothing," I said with a nonchalant shrug, but my astounded eyes must have given away my act.

I quickly walked away, so he wouldn't get even more suspicious.

XXX

xGeena

(Please review, though this wasn't the best chapter.)


	5. Chapter Four: The Best Friend

Chapter Four: The Best Friend.

(Edward's Point of View)

I politely thanked the teenage boy at the ticket counter as he handed me two tickets.

I then casually strode over to where I'd left Bella and froze dead in my tracks.

She wasn't there.

Panic washed over me instantaneously, my frozen heart almost began beating again, frantically.

I was worried sick; Bella was a trouble magnet, something I'd figured out much earlier.

Where in God's name could she be?

_Jeez, what's up with Bella? _

I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say-no, _think_.

It was none other than that vile Mike Newton. Habitually, I'd be upset to hear his upbeat, boyish voice…if it hadn't been that he was talking with Bella.

I quickly followed his scent to find him at the snack bar-alone.

The same panic entered my body remorsefully, the relief I just had, vanished.

I was practically crippled by the anxiety, but I counted to three to calm myself and walked over to the blond haired boy.

He looked a little stunned to see me-despite the fact knowing Bella was here and I'd be where she was.

"Hello Mike." I greeted graciously.

"Uh, Hey Edward." I could tell he was trying to be courteous, but in reality, his thoughts were murderous.

I lividly noted he obviously still was a gentleman caller of Bella's, but I had bigger fish to fry.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked him.

_Is he stalking her? _Mike's rueful thoughts began inevitably, and my jaw tightened in reaction, but I let it slide once again.

"Yeah, I saw her by the ticket counter, then she walked away," He said timidly, debating whether or not to say so.

That wasn't much help; I had told her to meet me there.

"Okay, thanks." I walked away uneasily.

Abruptly, Bella's scent hit me like a grenade.

Her floral essence was coming from…the….I sniffed swiftly, trying to locate her whereabouts.

Ah! She was nearby theatre three.

I almost ran at inhuman speed toward the theatre, and sweet, sweet relief fell upon me as I saw my beautiful soon-to-be wife standing there.

Just as I was about to run over and hug her, then likely scold her for walking away from where she was supposed to be, I saw the tension that was on her face.

She looked dazed…and troubled.

How I felt when I saw that…well, 'I didn't like it' was an understatement.

I also then remembered Mike's odd thoughts.

_Jeez, what was up with Bella?_

Hmm. Something was up. Something Bella didn't want me to know.

XXX

(Bella's Point Of View)

After I left Mike, I had walked nearby to one of the theatres and just pondered aimlessly.

All these confusing, mystical, crazy things happening to me were giving me whiplash.

During my dwelling, I felt the presence of someone important and looked up quickly to find Edward watching me, looking curious and worried.

Oops. I had left the place where I was supposed to meet him-unknowingly, though-and when he'd finally found me…I'd obviously given away my secret with my expression.

All my previous efforts had just been wasted. Oh, joy.

I mentally slapped myself, but I pondered if I could cover this up.

I walked over to Edward, apprehensively and ruefully and gave him a big, fake, teeth-baring smile.

"Hello." I said cheerfully, trying to act jolly.

Edward simply gawked at me, expressionlessly, his eyes blank, unconvinced…

Okay, so this wasn't going to be as simple as a picnic in the park...

"Is something wrong?" I suggested innocently, my face full of mock worry.

"Bella. What. Are. You. Hiding." His velvet voice, for the first time ever, wasn't a privilege to hear.

Only because of what he said.

Something inside me died, probably my commitment to hiding the truth.

I allowed my eyes to fall the floor, to expose the secrets they'd been keeping in the blue.

"Look, Edward…I….I…have been having dreams…" I struggled to explain, my voice was croaky.

One white, cool finger placed itself on my chin, and pulled my face up to meet his.

I found his attractive face staring at me; his penetrating eyes intently gaped into mine.

When I saw the pain on his face from being isolated; there was no way for me to stop the rush of emotional, grave words of secrecy that came pouring out of my mouth.

It was like a waterfall, something you couldn't stop, something you had to leave be and just let it flow…

I began to tell him everything, each and every detail, while he listened eagerly with such concentration.

When I was done, he still didn't say anything.

It was likely he was drowned in thought.

"Edward, say something." I begged fruitlessly.

His silence was excruciating; like being in a sealed room without air, dying for oxygen.

"Bella, we need to go to Carlisle." He finally declared, not meeting my gaze.

He was obviously shocked, but it'd be nice if he tried to not act scared.

For the first time at ages, I was terrified of what was happening.

XXX

On the way to Edward's house, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella. I need to talk to you." I recognized Jacob's voice say.

This was bad…because Jacob's husky, pleasant voice was troubled and serious.

It scared me.

XXX

2 DAYS AGO.

(Jacob's Point Of View)

I wrapped my arm around Vanessa and kissed her soft curls.

Vanessa sighed indulgently and looked up at me.

"Jake?" She asked, her soothing, harmonic voice ringing in my ears.

"Yes?" I replied, caressing her back.

"My sister, Ayesha is going to visit us tomorrow. Is that ok?"

I grinned down at my beautiful at girlfriend and answered her. "Of course it is."

"Also, her best friend's going to be coming with her. I've never met her, because they met during high school, and Ayesha went to boarding school in Cleveland. Apparently the friend's mom died and she's living with her."

"Okay, that's fine, sweetie. I have no problem with it." I crooned.

Jeez, I sounded like an idiot, but Vanessa just cackled at me.

I smiled, her laugh was my prayer.

XXX

YESTERDAY.

(Still Jacob's Point of View)

"Ayesha!" Vanessa shrieked, wrapping her delicate arms around the waist of a girl who'd just entered my house.

I looked at Vanessa's sibling and studied her face.

She was very different compared to Vanessa.

She had a baby-like face, gentle but alluring brown eyes, and caramel coloured straight hair.

Despite their worlds-apart looks, her smile was just like Vanessa's, beautiful and friendly, which made it certain she was Vanessa's older sister.

"Hello Ayesha." I said politely, smiling.

"Hi, you must be Jacob." She said, turning to glance at me.

"Yes, it's great to meet you. So, where is your friend?" I asked.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute, she's just getting her stuff out of the car."

Abruptly, a tall, petite figure walked into the room carrying second-rate, mustard yellow bags.

"Speak of the devil! This is Martine." Ayesha exclaimed, smiling widely.

The figure looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You're….Bella…" I stammered, staring at my best friend, who was supposed to be girlfriend's sister's best friend.

What was the reasonable explanation for THIS?!

**Oooh, bet you didn't see THAT coming! **

**Please keep reading, and PLEASE review!**

**New chapter will be out in a few days time.**

**Geena. **

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter Five: Blackened

Chapter Five: Blackened.

(Bella's Point of View)

"Jake, is everything ok?" I managed to croak.

At my ex-lover's name, Edward's head tilted toward my direction.

"Bella, something has happened and I need you to come over." He replied fruitlessly, not even answering my question.

With a resigned sigh, I requested to Jacob he hang on for a second.

I tore my cell away from my ear and turned to Edward, who was gawking at me with curiosity burning deep in his dark irises.

At least he finally had some expression on his angelic face rather then it being lifeless.

"It's Jacob. He said something's happened and I need to go to La Push." I explained.

Edward shook his head, rebutting. "No. We have a serious matter on our hands, love. You can't go. Not now."

I turned my attention back to Jacob, torn between Edward and Jake once again.

I mean, Edward was right-we did have a serious matter on our hands, but on the other hand, Jacob had sounded so serious, so expressionless, so…_worried_…

"Jake. I have something going on right now." I established curtly.

Jacob sighed into the phone, a sound of exasperation.

"Just tell that bloodsucker-"

"No, Jake!" I cut him off, my voice firm and no-nonsense.

Before he could even muster up the saliva to reply, I had shut the phone off with one decisive snap.

***

THE CULLEN HOUSE.

When we burst through the winter-white doors, I realized everybody had been waiting for us.

I was confused for a moment before I comprehended the evident.

Alice.

There she was now, at the top of the stairs, descending down at a snail's pace with her typical, astounding grace.

Her warm ocher orbs were fixated on me as she flew down elegantly, and I recognized the look in her eyes to be astonishment and _fear. Why fear?_

I tore my eyes away from my dear pixie friend to analyze the rest of my soon-to-be-family.

I noticed everyone was gawking at me.

Carlisle and Esme both had the same glint of alarm in their eyes as Alice, except Esme's eyes were also tinted with worry…_for me._

Emmett was gaping at me with morbid curiosity, and Rosalie, beside him was gazing at me expressionlessly, but her butterscotch eyes were shining with interest and surprise.

Jasper was looking absolutely and completely bowled over, making no attempt to hide his surprise as he stared at me.

Alice had finally reached the first floor and she now danced toward me.

"Bella?" She asked. Her merry bell-voice was high and strained with worry.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked. My voice broke.

"I had a vision…" She began leisurely, struggling to keep her voice at an everyday pitch.

"Oh? What about?" I enquired, though I was certain I knew.

Alice turned her head a fraction toward Jasper and nodded.

I whirled my head around slowly to see Jasper was no where to be found.

"Where did Jasper go?" I wondered aloud.

"He shouldn't be here while we do this." Alice explained, though I didn't understand at all.

"Do what?" I said warily.

Alice looked at me solemnly, her lustrous eyes piercing.

"Whatever I do, don't be scared." Alice ordered me, though her eyes turned to Edward.

She knew I'd have no problem, but Edward definitely would.

Edward stiffened, but nodded.

I nodded as well.

Alice pulled a object out of her right hand that I recognized as a pocket knife.

I grew increasingly anxious, confused and frightened as Alice raised the pocket knife to my wrist and carefully slit it.

I gasped as I saw the blood trickle out.

I didn't understand why Alice cut me, but what was even more flabbergasting was the blood itself.

I expected myself to faint when I would saw the crimson, but I didn't.

In fact, I didn't even see the crimson.

My blood was un-mistakably **black**.

I heard everyone's jaws drop with an animated_ 'clunk!' _

"BELLA'S A BLACK BLOOD!" Emmett's booming and amusingly low voice was first to break the shocked silence.

A…black blood?!

"What?!" I cried.

"Amazing. I always considered them a myth." Carlisle murmured.

His words were an enlightenment to that I really was a freak.

An unknown, black blooded freak.

Edward put his hand in mine, and his thumb traced relaxing patterns onto my sweaty palm.

Even through his arctic fingers, I could feel the tension buzzing inside of him.

It was unsettling; it made me grow to be all the more uneasy.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I turned to face him.

As I whirled around, I idly noticed Jasper was back and gaping, gob smacked at my once-red-now-black blood.

I dismissed the nerves that settled in me when I saw his face and peered straight at Carlisle's striking face.

"Bella, long, long back ago, when I was a vampire by myself, I had met Aro, of the Volturi, as you know."

I winced at the name of the Volturi, but I nodded, beckoning him to continue.

"Well, he had told me about all sorts of myths and legends while I had been there. One was about the black bloods…"

***

FLASHBACK.

(Carlisle's Point Of View)

"Black Bloods?" I voiced apprehensively, watching how Aro's paper white skin gleamed in the candlelit room.

"Yes." He purred serenely, his cold, deadly red eyes shining like real rubies.

"What are they?" I enquired curiously, my eyes glued to Aro.

"Carlisle Friend, the world as you know has its surprises. Vampires, Werewolves…things like these you hunted in your mortal years, but could never really be certain existed! Well, friend, there is much more you were never aware of. The Black Bloods is one."

Aro took a dramatic pause, allowing the information to sink in.

"To be frank, I can't even be certain they exist, but I've heard such remarkable tales…" Aro grinned indulgently.

"It's told the world has many infinite dimensions, and this one is ours, Carlisle friend. The world of mortals, werewolves and us cold ones. The Black Bloods come from an entirely different dimension, a dimension known as Coventry I'm told. They could slaughter us vampires effortlessly and unlike us, they have the power to go to any dimension, whenever they wish. _Except, why would they?_ Is really the enquiry. Coventry is told to be a Utopia, or at least was. Legend has it that Coventry has been undergoing tragic wars with the darkness for 50 years now. It destroys everything in its path, it slaughters all good. It even has the ability and will to kill everybody in every dimension! Imagine the disaster! Nothing in this world can defeat it, not even our Volturi guard! I mean to say, fighting one black blood is a challenge, the whole kingdom is an un-likely win with sorrow and pain either way, but fighting the Darkness is a complete impossibility! I've learnt the only possible duo to defeat the Darkness-that could hurt our dimension without breaking a mere sweat whilst hurting Coventry-is the heirs of the King and Queen. They haven't been born as far as the legend has it, but the prophecy is already there. They are untouchables to the Darkness' power and the end of its empire. They have the power of the darkness, but unlike it, they have goodwill, for their world and each other. They can save us. If there is a danger….but that really can be certain after all?"

And with that, Aro shrugged, and began a more consistent chat.

But my mind stuck to the Black Bloods, The Darkness and Coventry _– was it real?_

***

PRESENT TIME.

(Bella's Point Of View)

This was too much!

After Carlisle finished explaining the mind-numbing tale of The Black Bloods, I tore my hand away from Edward's and snatched the pocket knife out of Alice's care.

I slit my wrist again, just to be sure.

And when the onyx liquid crept out of the cut as a devastating clarification, I fainted as I reached the staggering, obvious conclusion.

_I was a black blood. _

**EEEK. **

**Okay guys, I know it's not true in the T*Witches that they have black blood, but it made it easier for me to explain my fanfic. Besides, I liked the idea and I hope u did too! I mean, it's not completely T*Witches, it's also Twilight, and so I had to make it a bit more different! The black blood is a twist. Tell me what you think!**

**I promise to update soon! **

**Love,**

**Geena.**

**(PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I'LL UPDATE FASTER! DEAL?) **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter Six: Comprehending My Crazy Life

Chapter Six:

(Bella's POV)

Reality dawned on me as I shot out of my dreamless sleep.

I hadn't even opened my eyes yet, but I still comprehended all the crazy things that had happened to me lately with a consistent flow in the obscurity of my shut eyelids.

I guessed it was because this was something too big to just _forget_.

So far, I had discovered that I was undoubtedly adopted-how else would I be a black blood, I was certain I didn't get that rather alarming gene from Charlie, the timid small town police chief-Then I'd learnt, my blood was freakishly black, I was from a different dimension of the world; Apparently capable of _killing_ a vampire fluently and possibly had a twin-(no one, however, knew that yet, apart from me).

And something inside of me that was horribly trust-worthy was confident there was much more eye-openers soon to be revealed.

Life sucked-there was no other way to put it, other than in an over-used adolescent saying. I understood it was immature and vastly humorous in an idiotic way- but that was exactly what I needed: To be idiotic and immature.

How I desired to be a normal kid without tragedies and heart-rending, shocking discoveries on a daily basis, from revenge-lusting vampires to having your blood go black.

Could I just laugh it off and walk away? No.

And that answer couldn't be changed; it could've been carved from un-breakable stone.

At the beginning, you could say I asked for the danger and un-realistic twists that showed up in my life. I mean, I did willingly fall madly in love with a vampire that thirsted for my blood-not like I regret it, never could, never will-but now coming to be educated that I was born for this-for black blood, magical dimensions and the mysterious strength that even the Volturi feared (and I still haven't tried it out yet, so I still couldn't be sure)-I clearly hadn't asked for it. I was born with the burden of a fantasy-book life.

I finally fluttered my eyelids open and they began to leisurely adjust to the stunning light of bulb-lit room.

I heard a gasp of relief and my head shot to the right instantaneously.

The sigh had come from none other than Edward, who was suddenly looking absolutely appeased and vastly gallant with my awakening. He'd never looked more beautiful, but then again, he got more beautiful everyday.

I smiled. I'd been feeling absolutely horrible but when I saw my guardian angel, I realized that my crazy 'fantasy-book life' was worth it all because in the end, I had the amazing, dashing, loving Edward Cullen all to myself.

I smiled tartly. "Well, hello."

Edward's expression rapidly flashed from ecstasy to worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked agitatedly.

He smoothed his face reflexively and looked back at me with the same look of gratification.

"Nothing, I just expected you to be less…happy." He admitted, stroking my humid cheek with his winter-like touch.

I briefly considered that as his hands fondled with my cheek.

When my eyes had been shut, away from my fiancé, these things had bothered me-they still did, but very faintly. I was just so delighted to see him again, it was like a minor pin-prick rather than a tremendous dagger plunged straight into my heart.

"I was…but then I saw you." I confessed, my face turning as burgundy as-wait.

I couldn't blush-could I?

Was I blushing _black_?!

I mean, technically, when you blush, the blood is rushing to your cheeks…and my blood is charcoal-colored!

**Is the color of night staining my cheeks?! **

I gasped and my hands flew frantically to my cheeks, clutching them.

I then noticed that Edward and I weren't the only ones in the room.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Carlisle enquired anxiously, his buttery yellow eyes gaping at my face with tender, fatherly concern.

"Am I…blushing_ black_?" I asked in a faint whisper that was barely audible to me, but I knew they'd hear it.

Everyone comprehended my horrendous theory in a second.

Emmett cackled. Of course-he'd make fun of me if my cheeks went _black _every five minutes.

"Move your hands off your cheeks, Bella, or how will we check?" He said with a big smirk on his face.

_Oh. _I managed to think, overjoyed with relief that he'd been laughing at my stupidity rather than my black cheeks.

I tore my hands away fiercely and waited fretfully as all the Cullens observed me.

"No…you're blushing red…" Alice murmured to my relief.

I smiled blissfully…but it was wiped off my face quickly with confusion. "How is that?"

Everyone shrugged.

Oh well, it's a secret to be told sooner or later-I mean, that was what was happening to me, always.

I'd wondered what it was about Edward, I learnt he was a vampire. I thought my mom had been kidnapped by James, it turned out he hadn't. I'd wanted to know who was after me, and I did: Victoria and a bunch of maddeningly-bloodthirsty newborns.

That was like my life. I learn a new, crazy secret everyday!

Hmm…wait. A crazy secret…

"Carlisle?" I asked softly.

Everyone's head shot up with excessive interest, though I'd only asked for their leader.

It was odd to have everyone wanting to know what was going on with me, taking into account that I'd always been the frail, meek and above all, boring human.

"Yes Bella?" He replied.

"When Aro told you about the Black Bloods…did he say anything about the twin witches having…special powers?" I continued fearfully, my sweaty fingers playing around with each other.

I could feel everybody's probing eyes on me.

"Yes, one of the heiresses has the gift of sight, she can see draw the future and the un-known past. The other has the gift of knowing, she can write about the future, or the un-known past as well."

I felt a lump in my throat as I swallowed his words. I urged to spit them out, but it was too late. I'd already comprehended. I had written about Coventry. I had Black Blood. Everything I'd written about had become reality. Could I be….?

Carlisle interrupted my horrific thoughts much to my pleasure. "Bella, while you had fainted Jacob called your phone, he has some news that was very important, but he wouldn't tell us what. So he'll be coming here to tell you. We have a truce right this moment."

I nodded silently, Jacob's immensely nerve-wrecking phone call simmering into my mind, giving me an excuse not to ponder the un-thinkable.

***

**I know this isn't much, and I'm really sorry…it's just first week of school and all…kind of a crazy week! Next chapter's a big chapter, I wanted to build up to that…I can't promise when the next chapter will be done, but reviewing encourages me. So please review, it makes me aware that people WANT to read the next chapter and I should hurry, and it strikes inspiration for me!!!**

**Love you all and God Bless,**

**Geenaaa. X**

**(Dedicated to my AWESOME and sexy crush….:P Ippy and Asha, you know who he is.)**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Voice

Chapter Seven: The Voice.

_Apolla, Artemis, the sweet._

_They'll be back to kill the evil murkiness, to take away the hateful shadow's reek._

_It's only possible if done by Apolla and Artemis, the sweet. _

_***_

"Bella?"

I heard someone call my name, but I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to face the unpredictable world.

For Pete's sake, I was just a girl! Was it this hard for anyone else to go through one day without this rubbish?!

"_You're not just any girl, my dear Apolla." A low male, polished, sagely-sounding voice murmured. _

_I opened my eyes with one swift movement to find myself looking at a purple-ish, dark landscape, which I recognized to look very much like a beautiful night sky. _

"_Who is it?" I called fretfully. _

"_That does not matter, your highness. What matters is that you follow your heart."_

"_I'm sorry, what?" _

"_Follow what your heart beats for, and you will find light in even the darkest depths of the world." His prudent voice and wise riddle sent chills down my back. _

"_But…" I trailed off as the sky got dimmer and dimmer, until it was absolutely black. _

_***_

"Bella?" Edward's velvet and honey-slick voice rolled into my ears again, but he sounded more restless this time. I didn't like the anxiousness in his voice and so I shot my eyelids open.

"Wha…what happened?" I asked groggily.

"You fainted again, but we really don't know why." Alice explained, looking at me with deep, genuine worry in her ocher irises.

I…fainted? _AGAIN?_ When did that happen?

All I remembered was being told that Jacob was on his way to the Cullen's house…

"Is Jacob here?" I piped up.

"No, he decided that we should go over to La Push. He didn't understand the directions." Carlisle said.

"Stupid Mutt." Rosalie muttered, clearly wound up about Jacob's inconvenient decision.

"I'll bet he just didn't want to come on 'bloodsucker' territory," She continued, smoothing her fair hair.

"When do we go?" I asked.

"How about now?" Edward suggested, rubbing my shoulder.

"Not yet…there's something I want to do first. I want to go home. I want to ask Charlie about me being…adopted." My voice died into a weak whisper at the last word, and I was surprised at my tone. I realized I was so much more agonized about it than I thought I was.

After I said the words, all the Cullens were peeping at me with sympathetic looks. I hated it.

**Okay, I know this isn't really anything, but I felt bad for not posting so….I wrote a tiny chapter. I'm really sorry guys, but with an english essay, friendship problems (we're not fighting, just finding it hard to find time to hang out), having my birthday last week (not really an excuse, I just feel lazy on my b'day - who doesn't?!), interviewing teachers for the write site (school online magazine), social service commitments (I read to dyslexic kids, it's usually fun) Well...I've been stressed. Please ****understand guys, and make me feel all bad and review, so I'll actually find some freaking motivation to continue this. Promise longer chapters ahead. (: Love you guys. **

**Geena**


	9. Chapter Eight: His Little Girl

Chapter Eight: His little girl.

_"Let's play a Love Game, a Love Game..."_

_"And that's Love Game, Lady Gaga's newest hit! Speaking of Lady Gaga, did you hear.."_

The crackling sound of the overly chatty and extraordinarily irritating peppy voice of the Radio DJ droned on while the Cullens and I sat in absolute inept silence, the only sound the raspy crackle of the frustrating radio and my un-even, anxious heartbeat.

You couldn't blame me for being fretful, I was about to go and ask the my father-as I far as I know he is-if I was adopted! That had to call for some empathy! Not that I wanted it. Really.

I was quite pleased that no one had tried to sympatheize with me, and tell me it'd be okay. I didn't need that. I may be human, but even a human didn't need that kind of reassurance-It didn't help. It was better off to say life sucks than to lie that it'd be okay. How can you know? You can't. That's life, no one can know what it holds, no one, not even Alice. Even her visions aren't hundered percent inevitable, which only strengthens my point. Saying it's going to be okay only raises the question if it really will be. And for some of us, it makes us feel worse, pondering the future, and for some, preferably the younger ones, they feed on the positive-but vastly fake-propaganda, and feel at ease until the lie comes shattering down, and their left with nothing but the agonizing dimness of the truth they never adjusted to earlier, when it was easier!

"Bella? Love, we're here." Edward interrupted my mental fit, which made me realize I'd been acting unlike myself. I'd never been so bratty about trival matters, especially in my own head.

With a sigh of despair, I walked out, hand in hand with Edward.

XXX

"Charlie?" I called out, and my voice echoed eerily around the house.

In a few seconds, a voice responded to my call, but not the one I'd been expecting.

"Bells! You're here."

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I walked further into the house, the whole party trailing behind me.

I walked into the living room and found Charlie, Jacob, Vanessa and a girl I'd never met before sitting on the sofa.

Charlie looked up at me, and his expression startled me. He looked like he already knew what I'd come here to talk about. His eyes were glinting with the identical remorse and anguish I'd seen in my dream a day or so ago. I supposed Jacob knew or something and that's what he'd been trying to tell me, and thought of maybe telling Charlie first. hence why he was here. I didn't know.

"What's going on here?" I started.

"Bella. I'm sorry I kept this hidden. I shouldn't have. I know Renee and I should've told you years ago, but with the divorce..."

I cut him off. "So it's true. I'm adopted." It wasn't a question, more like a remark, but I couldn't help that I'd unveiled my pain from the burning truth when I spoke. The pain was numbing, it sounded expressionless which made it all the worse. Even though I'd known it was going to happen, and that it might possibly sting, it was terrible to really process it was reality.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But I hope you know you'll always be my little girl." I gazed into Charlie's eyes and saw his precious love for me. He'd never shown it before, but here he was, today, showing how much he loved something that hadn't ever really been his? No, I would always be his. I found the treasure, the golden happiness in his inept, croaky, guilty but sacred words. I would always be his little girl. I could be strong. I could overcome this, it was all up to me. And so, I picked the side that would ease my pain, heal my wounds. I would forget that tiny (though unfortunately important) detail, and continuing living my normal life like it wasn't a big deal. It couldn't hurt, right? My mind and heart told me I was on the correct path, but a tiny, infuriating gut feeling told me I was forgetting something. _Oh right. _I was a black-blood. That meant I probably wasn't going to be continuing to live my normal life soon.

"But Bella, there's also something else..." Jacob began, slicing through my dwelling. His hesitiant voice made it clear what he was going to talk about so I opened my mouth to explain I knew somethings and took a few steps forward, but bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I said, looking down as I recoiled, but swiftly realized that someone I'd never heard before but felt close to-a familliar stranger-had been mirroring my words at the same time.

I looked up to find my reflection staring at me.

Huh. They'd never been a mirror there...wait...a mirror. That wasn't a mirror! That was...my jaw dropped open with recognition and the lookalike did the same, but I wasn't fooled with the mirror theory again. I let out a piercing scream.

_Oh My God, what is going on?!_

**Okay, confusing and short, but you get the idea. Sorry for the delay, this time blame sheer writer's block. Review, or I won't update again soon. I mean it. Btw, I'm going on School Camp on Nov 2nd, so if you want me to update before that, you better review!!!!!!!!! haha. (:**

**I love you guys, thanks for supporting this story.**

**God Bless,**

**Geena.**

**PS: The girl Bella'd never met before who was sitting on the couch was Ayesha, Vanessa's older sister and Bella's twin's bff. And Bella's twin, had been in the bathroom all this time, which is why Bella didn't notice her until now. I know, lame, but yeah, how else was Bella supposed to listen to Charlie before she met her twin? (: **


End file.
